


two lives, both true

by brightclam



Series: pride month prompts [7]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Fairy AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightclam/pseuds/brightclam
Summary: Dizzee has always felt out of place amongst his fellow humans, which drives him to stay out in the forest past dark despite all the tales of killer fairies he's been told.





	two lives, both true

**Author's Note:**

> pride month prompts day 12, fairytale

\-------

Dizzee has always heard the whispers about him as he walks past the people in the streets. They say he’s a changeling, a fairy child left in the place of a kidnapped human child. They say he’s wrong, not one of them. They say he shouldn’t be protected by his parents, instead he should be run out of the town and into the woods.

 

Anyone who stays in the woods after dark is taken by the fairies, but they say that wouldn’t be a bad thing. They say because he’s a changeling they wouldn’t hurt him.

 

They say it to hurt him, but he wonders.

 

If the fairies did take him, would he finally feel like he was where he belonged?

 

He loves his family and they love him, no matter what the townspeople say. But he can’t shake the feeling of being different, and it aches and aches until he can’t stand it anymore.

 

He’s always loved the forest, spent his days wandering through it. So one day, he doesn’t turn around and go back home. He just wanders deeper and deeper as the sun goes down. He’s into part of the forest he’s never been to before, the trees old and twisted, water whispering across the stony streambeds. As the sky turn pink and purple, he stumbles into a glen more beautiful than any he’s ever seen.

 

The ground is covered in moss and tiny, delicate white flowers.  Pines encircle it, drenching it in deep shade, their branches strung with streamers of moss. A small brook runs through the clearing, filling the air with the tinkling sounds of water over rock. Weeping willows stand guard over it, their long, sweeping branches brushing over the water.

 

Dizzee settles there, lying on the soft moss and closing his eyes as the sunlight fades. He feels at home here, listening to the water bubbling and the wind rustling through the trees. As the dark falls over him, he feels at peace. Even if something goes wrong, at least he had that peace for a moment. He looks around the glen, watching the shadows under the trees with a mixture of fear and hope.

 

He lies there for hours, his only companion a flickering candle. Then, another source of light shows itself, growing slowly out in the darkness. It’s a tiny ball of red light, quickly joined by a golden one. They approach carefully, flitting through the air as if they afraid he’s going to swat at them. He stays very still, aware that he might be about to die.

 

The lights are in the glen now, glowing brighter. They stop in the middle, hovering at about eye level. Dizzee sits up, afraid of them but still entranced by their glow. The glen goes very still, Dizzee staring at them, but they don’t move any more.

Then, with a crack like lighting, the lights change into people. One of them has long dark hair and red painted lips, redish orange wings fluttering on her back. She puts her hands on her hips and smirks at him. The other one has golden hair, shorter but still shoulder length. He crosses his arms over his chest, blue wings flaring out.

 

Dizzee dares to hope; if the fairies want to kill you, they’ll just stay as lights and lead you into a bog or off a cliff. If they’re showing him their true forms then maybe they don’t plan to kill him. And their true forms are beautiful, eyes and wings glowing brightly in the dark glen. They smile at him, which only makes them look more beautiful. Dizzee can’t help but blush, cheeks hot in the cold air.

 

The blonde one steps forwards, looking hopefully at Dizzee and speaks:

 

“Rumi?”

 

Dizzee jerks at the name that’s been spinning through his head, in his dreams at night and scribbled across any paper he can get his hands on. He gasps and speaks, against his better judgment.

 

“How do you know that name?”

 

The fairy’s eyes go sad, glowing a dimmer blue. He steps closer, holding his hands out as if he wants to touch Dizzee. Dizzee knows he should back away, but he’s hypnotized by the strange man. He can’t look away from his blue eyes and pink lips and the shimmering wings fluttering on his shoulders.

 

“It was, is, your name. Before you went to the humans.”

 

Dizzee’s head is spinning.

 

“What do you mean? My name is Dizzee. And I’m a human!”

 

Thor smiles at him fondly, almost as if he knows him. It sets Dizzee’s heart racing.

 

“You are for now, but before you were one of us, still kind of are. You were reborn as a human, you wanted to live with them for another life. But you’re still one of us. That’s why you’re here after dark, isn’t it? Something called you out here.”

 

Dizzee shakes his head, it makes sense, but it also doesn’t. The fairy looks concerned and offers:

 

“If you’ll let her, Carmen can give you your past lives back. Everything will make sense once you remember.”

 

The red fairy steps forwards, smiling at him comfortingly. Somehow, Dizzee doesn’t feel afraid of her, even when she reaches out to touch his temples.

 

And Dizzee remembers, Dizzee and Rumi merging back into one.

 

He shakes himself, wings unfurling on his back, delicate purple veins beginning to glow. The wrongness he’s felt since he was born as Dizzee has disappeared.

 

Thor is beaming at him, and Dizzee rushes into his arms. Thor holds him tight, a half-lifetime of desperation showing in his hug. 

 

“I’ve missed you so much, Rumi.”

 

“Call me Dizzee, Thor. That’s my human name.”

 

Thor nods, unconcerned, and just keep smiling down at Dizzee.

 

“Dizzee it is, then.”

 

Dizzee is reminded why he loves Thor so much, he accepts Dizzee for everything he is, and loves him no matter how much he changes. Dizzee has always been a wanderer, from fairy to human and back again. And Thor is there with him, always, even if that means waiting a lifetime for Dizzee to come back to him.

 

Dizzee leans in, pressing their foreheads together, their energies merging. He drinks in Thor’s closeness, desperate to spend time with him after so long spent apart. But the night has gone too fast, dawn beginning to spread across the sky.

 

“Thor, I have to get home. My parents will be worried.”

 

Thor lets him go easily, but he looks like his heart is breaking again. Dizzee presses a hand to his chest and promises:

 

“I’ll be back, my love. I promise as Rumi and Dizzee, I will not forget again.”

 

Thor gives him a smile and whispers:

 

“I believe you, Dizzee.”

 

Dizzee turns, the wings folding back into his skin. Carmen waves after him as he runs back the way he came, trying to get home before the sun comes up. He crawls back in the window, slipping back into his bed before his brothers awake. He lets his eyes slip closed and he dreams of the new life he’ll lead in the morning, balancing between his two worlds.


End file.
